


The Accountant's Daughter

by rennergetica



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Town (2010)
Genre: Blackmail, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I don't condone any kind of sexual violence in real life, Jem survives the end of the movie, Jem/OFC - Freeform, Kidnapping, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex, You Have Been Warned, and goes into the business of being a gangster and wearing a suit, he gets screwed over in a business deal by the other gang's accountant, here be dragons, remember this is fiction people, revenge ensues, the accountant's daughter falls into his hands, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennergetica/pseuds/rennergetica
Summary: AU: Jem Coughlin didn't get killed at the end of The Town, and instead wound up at the head of a Boston criminal gang. He's mostly learned to control his temper, but he's ambitious and looking to expand his territory. He ends up clashing with a family from New York, and in order to smooth things over, they look to go into business together.But the accountant screws them over and disappears, and now they're both down $15 million. So they take the opportunity to kidnap the accountant's daughter, and use her as bait.This story is entirely the product of someone else's prompt that I remember from years ago, where a picture of Jeremy Renner looking dangerous in a suit made them think of a grown up gangster version of Jem. I can't remember where I saw the prompt or whose it was, but thank you, whoever you are. This little scenario has ruined me for all other men, real or fictional, forever!





	The Accountant's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress and I tend to write snippets as they come to me, and not necessarily in the right order.  
> This is an extract from further into the story, but damn it was fun to write and I couldn't wait to share until I was 100% happy with the preceding sections. So think of this as a sneak preview to some of the good stuff!  
> If people like it, I'll start adding the rest from the start :)

“Did you really use to rob banks?” Lily asked, and for a moment Jem didn’t respond as they lay together entwined on the bed.

“Never stopped,” he replied, and she inhaled sharply. She was silent, her body trembling and she knew he felt her squirm in that way she always did when her cunt was getting wet. “Mmmm,” he went on, stroking his hand down towards the start of her pubic hair. “That turn you on, princess, huh?”

Lily blushed in shame but she mewled as a shudder ran down her spine. “Remember how I told you I was an angry fucking guy? You wanna be smacked around by a townie fucking lowlife, baby? Manhandled and forced to fuck with a gun to your head?”

“Oh god!” she whispered, tears filling her eyes as she arched her back and whimpered softly. She was mortified by the way that her body was reacting; she’d never spoken about the sort of dark fantasies that lurked at the back of her mind, not to anyone. 

“Should I tell ya what I’d do to ya if you were at one of the banks we did over?” He was letting his full Boston accent surface, the townie twang adding an extra level of roughness that made Lily’s cunt tighten and flutter in filthy pleasure. “That what you fucking need, princess? My cock pounding that wet little cunt while I hold you down and fucking choke you? You want me to scare the fucking shit out of you?”

Jem grabbed Lily by the hair and forced her to look at him, and she felt the tears running down her face as he stared her down. He wanted an answer, and she knew that she couldn’t lie to him, as unbearable as the truth was.

“Yes,” she whispered, her own eyes closing as she saw the blaze of arousal in his. “No- God, yes!”

He let her keep her eyes closed as he moved on top of her and raked his teeth against her neck. “We cuff everyone’s hands behind their back,” he murmured, grabbing her wrists and trapping them beneath her with one of his big hands. Lily felt the muscles in her shoulders cramp in pain as he pushed her body weight and a significant portion of his own on top of her arms.

“Maybe you work there,” he said, his voice rough with arousal as he strokes his free hand across her stomach and down your thigh. “Nice silk shirt, pencil skirt that hits your knees but it’s so tight across that juicy round ass you must have fucking painted it on. Hair up in a bun and heels that make you stand so fucking sexy. Classy lady who’d never give a townie thug the time of fucking day. I’d take one look at you, princess, and you’d know you’re fucking screwed.”

“I’d drag you into the safe room and shove you down on your knees while I unzip my pants and slowly take out my cock. Your hands are cuffed behind your back and my cock is rock hard in your face and you can’t fucking stop me while I hold your mouth open and slide it down over my shaft. I’d tell you to suck and you’re fucking whimpering and crying and staring up at me begging, as if you think I might even give a fuck what you want.

“I smack you around, keep going until you’re lying on the floor and your mouth is bleeding and now you’re fucking begging me to let you suck it so that I stop the fucking pain. You run your tongue around the head of my cock and it’s so fucking good I grab the back of your head and make you take more. You’re sucking like a good little slut and my cock wants to explode down your fucking throat. But I don’t wanna come in your mouth, princess. Not when I ain’t seen that juicy round ass yet.

“I drag you up off your knees and shove you down so you’re bent over the fucking counting table, have to tear your skirt down your legs so I can take a look at that ass and that pretty pink slit. I slide my hand between your legs and feel how you’ve soaked your fucking panties with that wet little cunt. I bend over you and grab your hair and whisper in your ear that you’re my dirty little fucking whore.”

Jem paused as if he was checking Lily’s reaction to what he was saying. Her breathing was shallow and out of control, and she felt him grin against her ear as he slid his hand inside her underwear and found her dripping wet. He groaned in pleasure and nuzzled her neck. His fingers mirror his narrative as he resumes his whispering in her ear.

“You’re squirming and whimpering and you need me to squeeze my fingers inside your cunt, but I’m not gonna give that to ya. I want you right on the edge and fucking delirious and begging for me to stick my cock inside ya. I stroke around, squeeze your clit until it hurts and you’re fucking sobbing for me to stop. I tell you what a little fucking slut you are, and your hips are bucking to feel my cock rub against that dirty cunt.

“And then you’re begging, baby. Begging me to fuck you just so that it’ll be over. I wanna see the look on your face when I stick it in, so I yank you onto your back and force those wet, slippery thighs apart. My cock is rock hard and throbbing against your wet little hole.

“You panic and you start to squirm as if you think you can get away. You can’t go anywhere, but you look so fucking hot and all I can do is watch for a minute while you wriggle and jiggle your tits for me. I rip open the buttons of that pretty shirt and yank your bra down, lean down to bite and suck until you’re losing your fucking mind.

“I don’t need it, but I want to see your reaction so I take out my 9 mil from the back of my pants and cock it, and shove it into that pretty little throat. Your eyes are wild and now you’re fucking crying again, promising me you’ll be good.

“I’m not fucking gentle. I lean over ya and grab your hair, force you to look me in the eye while I slam my raging cock balls deep inside your trembling little cunt. You squeeze against me, back arching and legs shaking as I pull back and slam back in. I’m pounding into ya and you’re screaming and begging but your cunt is milking my cock so hard I’ve lost my fucking mind and I can’t stop. I want to fuck you for hours but we don’t have time and I can’t stop pounding you like a fucking animal.

“I reach down and drag my thumb over your clit and tell you that you’re such a good fucking slut, ask if you can see what you’re fucking doing to me. How you’re driving me fucking insane and I need to blow my load inside that sweet little cunt. I let go of your hair and squeeze my hand around your throat and your eyes roll back and you lose your fucking shit. Your cunt is squeezing my cock so hard it hurts and it’s so fucking good that I’ve lost it too and I’m coming so deep inside you while you fucking melt underneath me.”

Jem has his fingers deep inside her and Lily mewled in ecstasy as he circled around and ground his thumb into her clit. She’s so close but she needs his cock inside her right fucking now.

She urged him on top of her and dragged him free of his boxers and suddenly he’s sliding deep inside her, and they both hiss and moan with the sensation as his hips start to fuck into her. The pleasure is overwhelming and they’ve left it too long and within moments Lily’s cunt is fluttering and Jem is collapsing on top of her as his come floods inside her in spurts of warmth and heated pleasure.

Lily wrapped her arms around Jem and squeezed tight, and he rolled them over onto their sides and pulled her closer. He was still inside her, and Lily could feel his come start to ooze and drip onto the bed, but she didn’t care. She never wanted to move from here ever again.


End file.
